ratchetfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Drunicator
This Weapon Has not appeared in any games because grummelnet screwed up this weapon because it was to complex to even complete so this device can shoot 6 flaming missles because it was said that it was the first to ever exist even because ratchet couldn't have it because of how it was created but the judicator can be upgraded to V7 so that it's own causes that this weapon can also scorch your enimies with toxic flames in which cannot work on its own so this mod will allow it to make a certain 6 rockets in which will now follow your enimies like magnets so these never miss so it's own effect makes the causes of it's own power due to the creation span. But the drunicator has advantages and disadvantages because this weapon was too complex for even the slightest warrior can't use it but so it was the closest weapon to the ryno or it is at the ryno 4's level which has the same rate but shooting means it sounds different because it sounds lower and more aggressive like a nuclear explosion rocket blast because the agorians once misused it and suddenly it turned on them due to what happened so never misuse it for the following species such as agorians and terraklons because this is the 2nd most aggressive rocket lancher in ratchet and clank history so this has been the 3rd upgraded weapon.It was the fully upgraded V7 version of the judicator even though this weapon has been hidden deep in the insomniac museum for at least 10 years because of its very small appearance due to the cut and embeded copies of it's own appearance but never came into any game only life of andy in which was in the 8 and 9 and etc because this appearance had a HUGE problem due to that the fact is that it is the most powerful and aggressive rocket lanucher in history to be ever known because it had the power to kill tetramites because it also the flames spew out a large gallon of lava which will invade fields including water because the maximum feet is 30,000 feet for each missle but this was more of a weapon from the greek gods like the ryno xxx. These missles were at least 60000 degrees heat which will burn an enemy alive plus the sound it makes is the immolate sound from blood omen 2 same for ryno xxx except louder and the sound is heard when a missle is shot and the holy flames set on the enemy and boss so this was the king of the rocket launchers so again the weapon was the most powerful even the most aggressive because this weapon was a god's rocket launcher so it use to be made by the gods and godesses thats what it's going to include so this weapon can usally also destroy a tetramite nest and kill an entire swarm in 3 seconds and another will never come back because it will also break through voltan ivy and frezze enimies because the ryno xxx does the same for at least the time. Diamond Drunicator It was the diamond version of the drunicator and it has four colors like red and yellow and blue and green usally this has been the most illegal rocket launcher since this has since this has more power it's damage was 1,000,000 because of it's illegal ways this weapon was unexisting or very small appearances so that maybe it had more power and holy inside it because of it's overheated core so it had a 5 peice holo-plan already completed and it was at church or maybe heaven so this caused heavy damage so now its appearance was the cause even though it was to hot like the ryno xxx but a little bit weaker than it. Even ratchet was inelligable to wield this very rare and expensive weapon but never had made the love and attention that it needed before andy wielded it and ratchet because it was similiar shooting rate than the nuclear missle launcher so this was in the bible even though it was the upgrade of the judicator it reloads by it self but usally it does not do that anymore so it was not as evil because it is holy from jesus and somehow this weapon set enimies on fire for at least 16 seconds or more so it had more usage than it was before. It was even more powerful then before because 7500 + 1,000,000 - 7500 = 1,000,000 because this is how the damage doubled even though it had problems like turning against you or malfunctioning because the version this was created in it's own kind or upgraded memory just like the great clock and the smartest weapon same as ryno xxx except stronger but for Vx it's rounds were 50 because the more damage it had and has a one hit capability same as ryno xxx except stronger and always happens like what it really does for it's function. Subscription it was big and had 1 million or 10 million parts in it because it was far to dangerous and illegal but there was a law free tag which will be legal again because the smuggler thinks that it is at the ryno level of the game so it is a 3rd upgrade weapon so the negotiator has now 2 upgrades in which now this weapon was transperent shiny with both gold and silver but really bright so bright it will burn you down but anyway it's causes were death and life even though it was a rocket launcher of the gods so it was famous like any other upgrade seen in any game. Behind The Scenes This weapon never appeared but in 2011 this almost feels like a new weapon but not because it was not the same as before never in multiplayer so at least it does not have it's own personal function like death or self destruct but it is still a weapon but has the craziest lock on ever probably 2nd place because the ryno xxx was the most strongest in every galaxy so why will do is make more death and outlaws so it won't have anything to do with but malco had the chance to complete it and it will obtain serious injury or death to the enemy or user because it will throw off heat on the enemy which will melt them down same for robots but it will not be a included death weapon like no other then the ryno xxx and the nuclear missle maybe the ryno 4 and 5 but it could kill at least 20 enimies in the field so this weapon is oppisite of gentle on rocket it is psycho rocket aggressive level but kills a boss in a few seconds. See Also Judicator RYNO Devastator Mr. Zurkon RYNO IV RYNO V RY3NO Negotiator Gold Devastator Decimator RYNO II Appearances N/A